


Qualquer Coisa

by KaoriMori



Series: Triste fantasia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O Arcanjo Rafael não me pertence e Sim à ChibiPhantomKitsune...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Qualquer Coisa

**Author's Note:**

> O Arcanjo Rafael não me pertence e Sim à ChibiPhantomKitsune...

     Não temia a nada quando tomou sua decisão naquela noite. Depois de tantos meses finalmente parecia que tinha achado a forma certa de fazer aquilo. Poderia chorar de alegria, uma alegria imunda e sombria que lhe dominava. Um sorriso amaldiçoado. Mesmo que fosse totalmente sincero, do fundo daquele coraçãozinho degenerado. Uma criatura digna de pena.

  
     Não que aquele que estava no centro do círculo fosse diferente. Uma criatura digna de pena. De cabelos loiros, ele era apenas uma criança naquela forma humana, mas demorara um pouco para a mulher notar aquilo. Ele tinha a mesma aparência dos querubins, loiros de olhos azuis, a pele um tanto pálida, tirando os cabelos lisos. Os dele eram curtos e repicados, até modernos se ela parasse para prestar atenção.

  
     Mas a mulher não fez isso, murmurava consigo mesmo, em uma alegria não entendível para o caído que apenas se sentara no meio daquilo e esperava. Não tinha pressa, não tinha vontade de falar com ela só queria ficar no seu canto. Afinal não estava interessado em ver aquela felicidade toda tão perto... Porque uma pessoa prestes a fazer um pacto estava tão feliz? Ainda que sentisse toda a energia negativa dela e a dor e tristeza na alma miserável daquela mulher...  
     

     - Finalmente vou poder acabar com a vida daquele filho da puta e daquela vadia...  
     

     Ouviu-a dizer e podia entender finalmente porque estava ali. Um suspiro longo saiu de seus lábios e levantou-se finalmente. Agora podia notar um pouco mais nela. A mulher parecia velha, mas no momento estava bem enérgica, era descuidada também, como se não tivesse mais nada a perder. Olhando ao redor finalmente podia ver que não estava em nenhum porão, não era exatamente um lugar sujo, escuro, escondido, nada disso.  
 

     Era uma casa comum até onde era possível. Podia ver algumas marcas, como se ela tivesse tentado outros rituais antes de finalmente conseguir. As roupas mal cuidadas, o lugar estava sujo e maltratado sim, mas era uma sala com alguns sofás e uma mesa que parecia ter sido quebrada a pouco tempo. Olhou para os próprios pés. O círculo estava um tanto desajeitado, mas estava tudo certo. Talvez a mulher tivesse sorte.

     Ou mais do que sorte. Como muitas pessoas diziam... "Quem procura acha" e aquela mulher parecia ter procurado bastante. Os livros estavam espalhados, abertos em cima do sofá, vários deles. Havia um computador no canto da sala e a cadeira estava funda. Tinha cheiro de café espalhado pela casa... Alguns lixos aqui e ali. Olhando bem para a outra, ela não parecia alguém que ainda tivesse um emprego apropriado.

     Devia estar passando fome, ou a obsessão simplesmente não a deixara morrer. Os olhos desinteressados de Sorath conseguia ver nela os mesmos sintomas que levava muitos a morrerem. Mas talvez ela tivesse assim a pouco tempo... Obstinada e desesperada por sua vingança. Provavelmente sim, o desejo dela estava perdurando a tempo demais e apenas crescendo ao invés de diminuir. A ansiedade e pressão a tinham enlouquecido.  
     

     - O que posso fazer por você?  
     

     A voz fora seca, não se importava com ela afinal. Para si a maioria das vezes pessoas como aquelas nunca poderiam lhe dar bom pagamento, na verdade poucas pessoas que invocavam demônios poderiam dar o que seria um pagamento totalmente satisfatório. Isso porque podia escolher o que queria e sempre escolhia a mesma coisa. Aquilo que aquelas pessoas podiam ter, que a si mesmo não podia mais. Não conseguia mais ter.

     Algo que era pouco algumas vezes, mas para si mesmo que fosse pouco valia muito.

     - Meu marido... Ou melhor meu ex-marido. Aquele corno, se casou com a minha melhor amiga. Ou ex-melhor amiga. Nós sempre tentamos ter filhos e quando eu perdi nossa filha ele me trocou com uma qualquer! Como eles puderam? Sim, como eles puderam?! Você não acha isso nojento?

     - Sim, eu acho.

     Confirmou, mesmo que não pensasse isso, mesmo que não pensasse nada, mesmo que não se importasse, era apenas uma mania. Alimentar os sentimentos ruins, porque algumas pessoas simplesmente se sentiam animadas quando concordavam consigo e ela era assim. Ansiando, necessitando uma compreensão que ninguém mais teria por ela. Um tipo de empatia que faltava à qualquer ser humano mais... Bondoso? Menos egoísta?

 

     - Ela já teve uma menina. Eu fiquei aqui anos tentando encontrar você. Você pode realizar meu pedido, não é? Não é? Eu já tentei de tudo, mas aqueles dois idiotas... Arrghh! Então eu comecei a te procurar. Eu preciso disso por favor... Não sabe como eu preciso disso. Minha menininha... Minha menininha morreu em mim por causa de uma maldição daquela piranha! Aquela garota devia ser minha! Ela roubou minha filha de mim! Roubou tudo de mim.

     - É verdade.

     Apenas continuava ouvindo enquanto ela gritava. Já sabia o que ela queria, mas ainda a esperava falar, não parecia que ia adiantar muito de todo jeito. Atender a uma mesquinharia era o que ia fazer, mas o que eram os humanos adultos além de pessoas mesquinhas? O que eram eles sem os aqueles egoísmos e os desejos infelizes que carregavam? Eles não eram nada.

     - Diga o que quer. E eu farei se aceitar as condições.

     Tentou, só queria terminar aquilo logo e voltar para o quinto e ficar no seu canto... Ou ir para uma praça qualquer do mundo humano ficar observando de longe as pessoas e... Não sentir nada mais. Sentir aquela dor no peito de quando notava que estava perdendo tudo de si e ficando incapaz de ter raiva ou mesmo agonia quando via os sorrisos das pessoas, ou mesmo a tristeza.

     - Eu quero o justo. Eu quero que eles sintam tudo que eu senti quando ela me roubou minha filha. Quero que sintam como foi quando me abandonaram aqui. Só o justo... Eu mereço isso! E as condições? Eu aceito! Qualquer coisa!

     Ouviu-a e suspirou. Estúpidos eram aqueles que não tomavam cuidado com suas próprias palavras. Estúpidos os que não se ouviam dizer aquelas bobagens. Mas não era mais da sua conta. Não iria se importar, não pertencia mais a si a capacidade de se importar. Ela parecia bem com aquilo, cega para ter seu desejo realizado.

      - Tudo bem então, sua alma agora está destinada ao inferno e virei pelo meu pagamento assim que terminar. Desfaça esse círculo de proteção. Eu posso deixá-la ter o poder para fazer isso, ou pode me deixar fazer. Se escolher a primeira opção conseguirá fazê-los se sentirem como você se sentiu, mas não a menina se quiser roubá-la para si.

     Afinal sua habilidade não poderia ser controlada tão facilmente, a mulher acabaria fazendo a pequena menina morrer de tristeza antes mesmo de consegui-la. Provavelmente era o que iria acontecer. Uma mulher tão descontrolada, em uma situação tão propícia que chegava a ser um pouco tentador conversar um pouco com ela. Mas não faria. Precisava ter do que se alimentar... Ainda estava decidindo sobre como cobraria pelo trato.

     Deu um tempo para que ela pensasse, o primeiro momento em que a mulher pareceu não ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para si. Não havia porque ter pressa, pelo que entendia não seria um trabalho rápido, coisa de um dia... Levaria algumas semanas. Estava pensando exatamente no que poderia fazer. Estava pensando no que exatamente ela sentira. Não era como Rafael, não tinha mais nenhuma empatia nem mesmo com quem passava pelo mesmo sofrimento que o seu. Mas tinha de pensar nisso para realizar o desejo dela, se seria olho por olho e dente por dente.

     - Eu quero a menina.

     Concordou com um menear com isso e assim que a mulher desfez o círculo saiu. Seria um longo trabalho, mas tudo que precisava fazer para realizar o desejo dela era criar algumas situações e faria isso. Ouviu a mulher enquanto a madrugada passava, em silêncio antes de sair para começar o que estava ali para fazer. Quando chegou lá apenas observou um pouco a casa que estava vazia naquela hora da manhã .

     Era um tanto grande, bem diferente da que estivera antes. As cores claras da tinta mostrava um pouco de gentileza, o jardim era bem cuidado e tinha enfeites. Uma casa de gente feliz, pelo menos por fora. Mas quando entrou não parecia diferente também. Bem arrumada, cheia de brinquedos espalhados porém. Haviam fotos nas paredes, as flores estavam belas e cheirosas em seus jarros.

     Espelhos por todo o lado. Sim aquela casa possuía pessoas que estavam de bem com elas mesmas, pessoas que estavam animadas e felizes. Mesmo assim ninguém era totalmente feliz. Nenhum humano era. Sempre faltava alguma coisa, sempre tinha alguma coisa, uma frestinha no coração da pessoa para a tristeza. Sentou-se na escada e apenas ficou esperando que aquelas pessoas voltassem para casa. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa queria observá-los... Só observá-los.

     E foi assim que fez. Viu quando a empregada chegou em casa com uma menina que devia estar perto de fazer seus quatro anos. Viu também quando a mãe mais tarde chegou e a menininha fora abraçá-la forte. Observou-as durante a tarde, vendo a mãe brincando um pouco com a menina antes de ir fazer qualquer coisa no escritório que tinha dentro da casa. Quando fez mais de duas horas que a noite chegara o pai também apareceu, cumprimentando sua família com sorrisos.

     Antes sentiria um tipo de irritação muito grande com aquilo, uma inveja alta, mas agora estava apenas entorpecido. Caso lhe perguntassem não saberia dizer o que sentia. Um pouco de vontade de ter aquilo tudo talvez, mas nada do qual fizesse questão realmente. Quando a noite chegou e a garotinha foi posta na cama, só nesse momento alguma coisa aconteceu. Ouviu o homem falar de seus problemas e a mulher reclamar da falta de presença dele em casa.

     - Mas eu venho jantar em casa todos os dias, o que mais você quer? Eu preciso trabalhar.

     - Não entendo porque você anda saindo tão cedo e chegando tão tarde. E bem que pode vir almoçar aqui em casa também, seu trabalho não é tão longe assim.

     - Isso só vai me fazer gastar energia e tempo.

     Depois disso veio o silêncio, como se a mulher tivesse desistido de discutir sobre aquilo. Teve a impressão de que aquela conversa era comum e acontecia com frequência. Colocou a mente para funcionar. Não era por ter perdido toda a empatia que tinha se tornado burro também, podia entender. A mulher era insegura e por isso queria mais atenção. A criança era pequena também devia sentir falta do pai, mas achava que era mais por causa da insegurança da mulher mesmo.

     Já sabia da onde começaria a fazer o que queria, qual era o ponto mais delicado daquilo tudo. Faria um pouco a mais do que era o desejo da outra apenas para que pudesse terminar com aquilo tudo o mais rápido possível. Coisas envolvendo sentimentos era complicado para si e aquele desejo abstrato demais. Não era apenas roubar a menina e levar para a mulher, tinha de fazer o ex-marido e a ex-amiga sentir algo com isso.

     Suspirou, subindo e indo para o quarto do casal. Postou-se ao lado da mulher , e aos poucos deixou-se alimentar da felicidade dela... Fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se que um dia tinha sido o Anjo que representara o Sol. Tinha o poder de auxiliar no crescimento de todas as coisas vivas, criar luz, emitir e controlar o calor e suas fontes, podia trazer energia e alegria, extraindo apenas o melhor dos outros.

  
     Mas agora tinha caído e ia perdendo tudo isso aos poucos, como o Sol aos poucos perdia sua luz no céu. Talvez exatamente por acontecer aos poucos, por ir perdendo as coisas aos poucos que aquilo tinha acontecido. Assim como o Sol lentamente se transformava em algo negro e sem energia era o mesmo com Sorath. Porém o anjo já estava em um alto estágio e junto consigo o seu poder mudara.

  
     Não podia mais emitir calor, mas sim absorvê-la. As coisas não cresciam mais ao seu redor e sim começavam a degenerar-se algumas vezes. O que era energia e alegria tudo desaparecia de si e só conseguia sentir essas mesmas coisas quando absorvia-as dos outros. Quando não absorvia apenas fazia a pessoa queimar-se em seu próprio calor. Havia se tornado um ladrão gélido e vazio como um buraco negro... Conseguindo, agora, extrair dos outros apenas o pior que havia no coração deles.

  
     Não ficou muito tempo ali. Apenas pegou o que achou suficiente. No outro dia a mulher acabara por acordar de mal humor, mas ainda não o suficiente para matar alguém, só o suficiente para que parecesse um pouco mais estressada que o comum. Esta pegou o carro e foi trabalhar, mas acabara sendo repreendida pelo chefe. Quando chegou em casa não passou nenhum tempo com a filha, apenas deitara no sofá e a deixara com a empregada, sentindo um cansaço incomum. Quando o marido chegou e a menina foi dormir, começaram a mesma discussão de sempre.

  
     - Você chegou mais tarde do que ontem...

  
     - De novo isso? O meu chefe anda me prendendo um pouco, de todo jeito eu só me atrasei meia hora do que o comum. Eu saio do trabalho às oito da noite, você sabe disso.

     - Antes você saía às sete, não era?

     - Avisei semana passada que estou fazendo um trabalho extra já que você só está trabalhando por meio período e temos uma criança para cuidar.

    - Ah, agora a culpa é minha?

    - Eu não disse isso, gosto que fique com nossa filha, mas com você ganhando menos e com uma criança da idade que temos, o dinheiro acaba rápido.

    - Porque não para de colocar a culpa em mim e na Clare e diz logo que você está com outra mulher?

    - O quê? Da onde você tirou isso?

    - Pelo amor de Deus. Você fez isso com a Mary, porque não faria comigo? Até parece que não te conheço.

    - Pare com essas ideias absurdas. Se é assim porque se casou comigo então?

    - Porque eu achei que as coisas iam ser diferentes com a gente.

    - E são, então pare com isso ok!? Se quiser eu vou para o trabalho de ônibus amanhã e você pode ir me buscar de carro. Você e a Clare.

     Aquilo foi dito com um suspiro, uma reclamação silenciosa de quanto trabalho estava tendo. Podia quase ouvi-lo perguntar à Deus o que tinha feito para merecer uma mulher daquelas, para merecer aquilo, mas a resposta talvez estivesse evidente na mente dele. Havia traído sua ex-mulher afinal. Os dois se deitaram, mas cada um estava virado para um lado e ambos tiveram dificuldades para dormir.

  
     Ainda assim quando o fizeram Sorath se sentou no cantinho do quarto novamente. Abraçou as próprias pernas e deixou que sua energia roubasse deles o que precisava. Sentia aquela leve satisfação no peito sempre que fazia isso. O sentimento confortável que se chamava alegria, felicidade, aquela vibração da alma humana. Mas também abaixava o olhar, porque sempre se lembrava do que isso causava.

  
     Não que se importasse com as consequências disso para aquelas pessoas. Mas porque sabia o quanto isso entristeceria Rafael. Porque sempre tinha medo do que o outro ia pensar. Sempre tinha medo do amor dele ir morrendo aos pouquinhos por causa daquilo. Nem naqueles momentos o pensamento negativo lhe abandonava. Sempre haveria um motivo para ser triste quando motivos para serem feliz simplesmente desapareciam.

  
     No outro dia a briga fora por causa de um olhar que o homem dera para outra mulher que passava na rua. Uma briga que dessa vez não foi tão passiva e nem esperou que a criança dormisse. O homem fora dormir em um hotel, a mulher chorara no quarto em agonia pela sua tristeza, segurando o peito com força porque ele derretia e ela não sabia como mantê-lo inteiro no peito.

  
     Vinte quatro horas após isso a casa estava preenchida de um silêncio que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra, os pensamentos de ambos bem aflorados. O jantar não tinha sabor, o suco e o vinho não satisfaziam os lábios secos de ambos. Uma menina de voz doce divertia-se, ainda sem sentir nada, sem entender porque os pais estavam daquele jeito. Nova demais sequer para perguntá-los se estavam bem.

  
     Quando deu uma semana desde o início, o casal já estava a beira da situação e foi a primeira vez que a criança tivera um sofrimento daquele nível. Os pais discutiam quando ela tentou chamar a atenção da mãe para um desenho e a mesma a empurrara na raiva do momento por estar sendo interrompida. A mulher entrou em choque, olhando para a menina que também a fitara em um momentâneo silêncio antes do choro ecoar pela casa.

  
     - Não, não... Meu bebê não chore foi sem querer... Mamãe não quis te machucar minha princesinha.

  
     Ainda assim a garotinha continuou chorando, abraçada à mãe enquanto o pai se sentia furioso pelo que a mulher tinha feito ainda assim ajudando a levar a pequena menina para o quarto. Talvez fosse melhor para a pequena dormir mais cedo, já tinham jantado então estava tudo bem.

  
     E foi naquela noite que Sorath apareceu no quarto da menina. Crianças também tinham lamentos, sabia bem. Crianças também sofriam e tinham dúvidas. E embora não fosse esse exatamente o seu interesse, quando o dia nasceu apoderou-se de Clare. Sentindo-se invadi-la, testando quanto tempo poderia passar dentro dela sem que o corpo pequeno cedesse.

   
     E assim a criança pareceu deprimida. Foi assim com a empregada, até que finalmente a mãe chegasse. Um minuto foi gasto com a moça que parecia preocupada com a criança até que a dona da casa pegasse a menina no colo. Tocou-a em algum lugares, perguntou se ela estava dodói em algum lugar ou se tinha soninho ou fominha. Tocou na testa dela para conferir a temperatura, mas dada parecera errado. O pequeno biquinho se fez quando a mãe sentou no sofá, segurando Clare no colo.

  
     - Porque você e o papai estão brigando mamãe? É culpa da Clare?

  
     A voz infantil perguntou em voz triste e meiga e o coração da mãe se partiu.

  
     - Claro que não querida.

  
     - Porque mamãe me empurrou então?

  
     - Mamãe só tomou um susto, foi só isso.

 

     - Mamãe não gosta mais de mim, não é?

 

     - É claro que não Clare! Mamãe ama você!

 

     O assunto acabou ali com o olhar abaixado da menina e uma mãe que não sabia o que fazer. Assim que a noite chegou e a menina adormeceu Sorath saiu do corpo dela, deixando que descansasse durante a noite enquanto ia fazer outra coisa. Foi para a casa de sua contratante. Conferiu que ela dormia em seu quarto e aproveitou o silêncio da noite para arrumar a casa.

     

     Tirou a tinta de todo canto o mais silenciosamente que podia, mesmo o quarto dela arrumara. Deu um jeito no cheiro de café e lixo, arrumara flores e colocou em jarros pela casa. Depois disso antes que o dia voltasse foi ao quarto da menina. Para a sua surpresa a mesma estava acordada, brincando, desenhando perto do abajur com uma boneca.

 

     E ainda que não estivesse materializado os olhos dela foram diretamente para si quando chegou na porta para observá-la. Por sorte tinha, como ela, uma aparência infantil, um pouco mais velha talvez, mas não era mais do que um garoto de 7 anos com asas negras que pareciam mais poeira estelar e com pedrinhas girando em torno dela. Colocou o indicador na frente dos lábios, coisa que a menina não pareceu entender, imitando seu movimento, mas ela não estava fazendo barulho realmente.

 

     - Você quer brincar?

 

     Ouviu-a sussurrar, apontando para os brinquedos e o pedaço de papel com os lápis. Não queria realmente ir, na verdade era quase como se quisesse correr da criança, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria lhe machucar havia algo praticamente repulsivo na menininha de cabelos claros e olhos castanhos. Porém aproximou-se até uma certa distância olhando para as folhas espalhadas pelo chão. Podia ver a casa desenhada, animais, os pais dela. A menina pareceu notar seu interesse, e apontou para outra folha.

     

     - Esse é o papai e essa é a mamãe. Eles andam brigando muito esses dias, mas normalmente eles são bem bonzinhos. Esses são os animais que mamãe disse que vai me dar. Bob vai ser o cachorro e florzinha o gatinho. Vou ter muitos peixes também...

 

     Ouvia-a atentamente, embora não estivesse dizendo nada, esperando que sentisse alguma coisa, mas nada. Era como se ela estivesse falando da cor de uma grama ou algo do tipo. Sentou-se, encolhendo as pernas, os braços e as asas as rodeando, quando a menina voltou a falar, parecendo ignorar o fato de não ter tido uma resposta.

     

     - Você é um anjo?

 

     A resposta que a deu foi um menear de cabeça, negando, ainda assim ela continuou.

 

     - Parece um... Você tem asas estranhas, mas são pretas como as de um corvo. - Uma pausa, ele ainda não a respondera. - Mas não gosto de corvos, eles fazem barulhos estranhos e me assustam. Você gosta?

 

     - Não muito.

 

    Respondeu embora não soubesse se aquilo era sincero ou automático e nem parou para pensar nisso.

 

     - Você parece triste. Está perdido? Essa é a minha casa. Se me disser onde mora posso pedir a mamãe para te levar para a sua mamãe.

 

     A menina disse, mas ao mesmo tempo ela esfregava as mãos nos próprios braços. Como se sentisse frio, e foi assim que notou que estava roubando o calor dos arredores. Fitou-a, sem a responder.

 

     - Você pode fechar os olhos um pouco?

 

     - Porque?

 

     - Para me ajudar com uma coisa. Assim eu ficarei um pouco... feliz.

 

     A menina sorriu como se a notícia fosse boa e fechou os olhos e foi retirando um pouco da energia dela, fazendo com que ela dormisse e depois foi para a mãe e o pai, retirando um pouco mais deles novamente. Queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Só quando terminou que voltou ao quarto da menina e a possuiu novamente.

 

     A briga foi diferente nesse dia, mas muito mais violenta no dia anterior e por causa de um simples café da manhã. Acidentalmente a mulher deixara algo cair no chão e o homem começara a ofendê-la. Dizendo como a mulher não servia para nada e como estava cansado daquilo. Como o corpo pesava, como não era assim antes que começasse a discutir com ela.

 

    - Eu que devia dizer isso! Nunca devia ter traído minha melhor amiga por um homem como você!

 

     Jogou nele todos os defeitos que ele possuía, inclusive defeitos que este não tinha. Qualquer coisa que vinha em sua mente e parecia minimamente racional. O peito deles estavam inflados de ódio, as mãos de ambos tremiam, e Sorath continuou no corpo da criança.

 

     Novamente ele se aproximou da mulher em um momento onde ela estava em seu ápice de raiva e novamente a mãe gritou com a criança. Para o pai isso foi o bastante, para que ele a empurrasse para longe e pegasse a menina no colo.

 

     - Chega! Para mim chega disso. Eu vou embora, antes que você acabe machucando mais a minha filha. Sua louca, doente...

 

     O homem subiu para o quarto da menina, fazendo suas malas e a da criança, enquanto continuava gritando com a mulher descontrolada pela ira.

 

     - Você não vai levar minha filha de mim! A culpa é toda sua, você está me fazendo ficar assim. Não tem o direito de tirá-la de mim!

 

     - Outro dia atrás você a empurrou. Acha mesmo que vou deixar Clare perto de você?

 

     Sorath fechou os ouvidos, deixando o corpo criar lágrimas em um choro silencioso. Achava que os pais não iriam prestar atenção nisso, de cabeça quente como estavam por isso nem pensou em ser mais fingido do que estava sendo, não gostava muito de fazer aquelas coisas. Talvez estivesse errado sobre não ter um jeito de acabar com aquilo tão rápido e fosse um pouco burro mesmo. Tinha sido burro como anjo...

 

     Mas a única coisa que podia fazer agora era continuar. Deixou sua energia fluir um pouco. Eles estavam em um momento de raiva pura, mais suscetíveis ao ódio, à raiva, à tristeza do que antes. E foi assim que se criou o desastre. Estava indo no colo do pai à caminho do carro quando a viu chegar por trás e acertá-lo com uma jarra, fazendo com que o homem cambaleasse um pouco.

 

     Viu a mala que ele carregava cair no chão, o seu arredor andar por causa do bamboleio do corpo do homem que ainda assim se forçava a não cair sob a menina, lhe deixando no chão antes que fosse acertado mais uma vez por outra coisa. O que dessa vez pareceu o cinzeiro de cristal que enfeitava a mesinha da sala.

 

     O corpo pesado do adulto quase caíra sobre o seu, mas desviou-se em um último momento. Do mesmo jeito que passou a correr para as escadas, indo direto para o quarto dos pais no segundo andar. Pegou a chave do banheiro o mais rápido que podia, colocando na parte de fora da porta, entrando lá dentro e molhando um pouco o chão até que a mãe apareceu. Fitava-a, ouvia-a tentar se explicar, dizer que precisava ter medo, mas não falou nada.

 

     Apenas escorregou por causa da água por debaixo das pernas dela, a empurrando depois com força o suficiente para que ela perdesse o equilíbrio, também por causa da umidade e a trancou lá dentro.

 

     - Você não é a minha mamãe! Mamãe não machucaria o papai! Eu odeio você!

 

     - Não. Filhinha, solte a mamãe! Mamãe não quis fazer isso, o papai, ele ia levar você para longe da mamãe, entende? Entende?

   

     Ignorou-a. Afastando-se enquanto ouvia-a gritar o nome da filha com tudo que podia, com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Passou pelo pai caído no chão, ouvindo os carros da polícia, vendo os vizinhos finalmente aparecerem. Correu, forçando um pouco o o corpo da menina até que estivesse distante o bastante das pessoas.

 

     Só depois disso saiu de dentro dela, tomando-a desacordada em seus braços, a levando para a casa de sua contratante. Entrou pela casa, vendo como a mulher lhe olhara curiosa, mas depois vira a menina. Entregou-a para esta, vendo a felicidade dela e a explicando tudo que tinha feito, tudo que tinha acontecido. Destruiu o casamento do casal pelo ciúme e traição, mesmo que imaginário. Praticamente os fizera quase matar um ao outro.

 

     E agora tinha trago a menina, deixando a outra mulher, a mãe de Clare, com aquela sensação de rejeição, ainda que fosse tudo apenas uma grande falsidade... Não que fosse importar logo.

 

     Seu trabalho estava feito.

 

     - Vou pegar meu pagamento agora.

 

     - Mas...

 

      Abraçou-a por trás, antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa e foi sugando dela. Cada pequena coisa, cada pedacinho de felicidade. O que vinha das memórias, o que vinha de Hobbies, o que vinha de apenas um amor natural que o ser humano tinha com quaquer coisa. Fosse vendo um passarinho voar ou uma flor em um jardim. Cada satisfação e cada prazer. Mesmo o que advinha daquela vingança mesquinha. Tomou tudo, se alimentou de tudo e mesmo que não fosse o bastante não poderia reclamar. Não era como se alguém em uma vida satisfatória e plena fosse fazer um contrato afinal. Mas se satisfazia com as migalhas.

 

     - O que você... O que você fez? 

 

     A mulher perguntou em quase um murmúrio. Memórias ruins lhe invadia a mente, olhava para a criança em seu colo e sentia algo que poderia parecer arrependimento, algo que poderia parecer culpa, algo que poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos o que estava sentindo à segundos atrás. Era um sentimento seco, era um vazio imenso. Nem um mínimo de deleite por finalmente ter tido o que tanto desejava estava em seu peito.

 

     Já Sorath fechara os olhos, sorrindo naquele êxtase temporário que lhe dava logo após alimentar-se. O formigar no peito, o calor. Bem diferente da frequente agonia que sentia, diferente da dor. Seus pensamentos se calavam, tinha vontade de ver Rafael, um pouco até de correr e ver crianças, um pouco de aproveitar as dádivas daquele mundo... 

 

     Mas não, não podia ter essas coisas mais, nunca mais. Uma felicidade tão pequena nunca poderia lhe dar o que tinha perdido antes. No fundo depois de todo aquele trabalho, não ganhava nada além de uma pequena droga e uma pequena ilusão frágil que se partiria com um único pensamento. Ainda assim suspirou... Era o bastante, pelo menos podia ver Rafael sem ter medo de se machucar.

 

     Sentiu a perna ser segurada e ouviu um grito.

 

     - Devolva-me! Me devolva... Porque você...

 

     - Disse que daria qualquer coisa...

 

     Lamentou-se por ela, pelo que tinha feito com ela. Há alguns séculos atrás nunca faria algo assim, mas esse tempo tinha passado. Soltou a perna dela e afastou-se, voando. De qualquer jeito ela só estava pagando por seus próprios pecados. Não era sua culpa, era? Não era. A culpa era dela por ter lhe invocado e feito aqueles pedidos. Tinha de cobrar um pagamento e aquele era o único que valia alguma coisa. Roubar a alegria dela.

 

     Era uma pena... Nem a loucura poderia ajudar aquela mulher mais.

 

     Respirou fundo, parando em uma floresta. Hesitou um pouco, mas chamou-o... Chamou pelo Arcanjo Rafael de forma um tanto baixa, talvez um pouco arrependida. A ansiedade dominou seu corpo enquanto esperava. Uma parte de si dizia que ele viria com certeza, mas a outra, uma parte mais íntima de si mesmo, dizia que ele não viria.

 

     Como sempre o Arcanjo descera. Como sempre ele sorriu, parecendo feliz em lhe ver, e parecendo ao mesmo tempo controlar-se para não vir lhe abraçar, um pouco preocupado também. Novamente ficou inseguro, perdendo as palavras, as forças. Mas forçou-se um pouco mais dessa vez, só um pouco mais. Só porque aquela mulher realmente tinha ficado muito feliz em sua insanidade... 

 

     Aproximou-se , lentamente, e sorriu ao amado,

    No mesmo segundo um choro de criança ecoou.

    No mesmo segundo que um suspiro agoniante, uma facada, foi dado,

    Com hesitação, o caído foi ao arcanjo, e o abraçou.

 

     E uma alma desceu, entre lamentos, ao inferno,

     Assim que o arcanjo correspondeu.

     Assim que deixou escapar dos lábios um sorriso terno,

     A outra pequena e inocente alma foi ao céu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Deixando um pequeno recadinho aqui: Mamma, obrigada por toda ajuda e apoito S2~ *-*~


End file.
